Ultra-high voltage (ultra-HV) semiconductor devices are widely used in display devices, portable devices, and many other applications. Design goals of the ultra-HV semiconductor devices include high breakdown voltage, and low specific on-resistance. The specific on-resistance of the ultra-HV semiconductor device is limited by a doping concentration of a grade region of the device. When the doping concentration of the grade region decreases, the specific on-resistance increases.